


Kindred's Existence

by Venomheart_The_Dreamer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomheart_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Venomheart_The_Dreamer
Summary: Kindred's poem completed. The weft and weave of fate guides.





	Kindred's Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-spontaneous poetry. Normally, I write Zootopia fanfics.

The weft and weave of fate guides  
As the arrows hit their mark  
The faint echo of life subsides  
It came from shadows in the dark

Given task to watch over the dead  
Its lonely existence was filled with dread  
One day it cut itself in two  
The eternal being was born anew

They were given the ability to hunt and play  
They saw the entire world as their prey  
All their targets will flee with fear  
The target may have lived another year

Still in charge of the cycle of death  
They chose when targets drew their last breath  
Death happened but not as it must  
Life and death was no longer a sacred trust

They had each other but they wanted more  
Kept allies from passing through the door  
Death itself wanted to have friends  
It vowed to keep them from unspeakable ends

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review.


End file.
